call_of_robloxiafandomcom-20200214-history
Phantom Forces Wish List
This page will be for whatever you wish to be implemented in Phantom Forces. Feel free to add to this list. Please note: as the Call of Robloxia Wikia is not affiliated with StyLiS Studios, there is no guarantee that this wishlist will impact Phantom Forces. Also, '''please do not remove features you don't want in the game.' This is a page where anyone is welcome to add what they like, no matter how fanciful they are or how unlikely they are to be included in the game, and removing features is not courteous to others. However, that being said, do not add crazy features to the list. (One example of this would be "I want flying UFOs to be a vehicle to drive in Phantom Forces!")'' Another thing to note: If a wish gets added in-game, do ''not ''remove it from the list''- leave it there so that people know that it's been wished for and added.'' You can find the official Phantom Forces Lists here: Weapons and Attatchments '' ''Gadgets Mechanics * See how many KOs your killer has achieved on the weapon they have used to kill you. * Service Stars for more points; maybe it can also build upon the above mechanic? * Gadgets * The ability to change grenades * Perks * That feature in Black Ops 3 where if you fire above the firecap, the weapon will continue firing at its firecap instead of 'jamming' up. ** what do you mean by "firecap" if your talking about magcap that's unrealistic and if your talking about ROF increase that is not a feature in game *** I'm talking about the ability to click as fast as you like, and the gun will continue to fire at its firecap instead of jamming up all the time. If you fired say, the MK11, and you are clicking at 550 RPM, and the MK11 under the new feature will continue firing at 320 RPM instead of jamming up. -CamaroKidBB * Throwing back Grenades * Killstreaks- i.e. MAV, TUGs, etc. ** They should probably be more "passive" streaks- unable to kill your enemies; i.e. no "TACTICAL NUKE INBOUND" sign should appear. ** Killstreaks for medpacks, ammo crates, reinforcements. ** Some killstreaks can become class exclusives that best fit the class's main playstyle (Engineer: Sentry, Recon: Drone, Support: Ammo Crate (Like an ammo bag, but lasts longer): and Assault: maybe a Helicopter Sniper to support the team.) *** Sniper helicopter might be a bit op if it was 100% accurate and could get annoying if spammed by people camping on the crane - zebramax **** Of course, there would be balancing countermeasures, like the heli sniper not having a 100% hit rate, or having to be able to switch to the heli sniper to get guaranteed kills. ''-CamaroKidBB **** Heli sniper should be able to be controlled and be used as a sniper.Of course you can destroy it as a nerf -IDDQD (Contributer IP) * Barrel overheat on LMGs if they are fired for too long (3-5 seconds) * A true "Spectate" mode * Time changing- in other words, the server will cycle from day to night '''as you play', meaning that you will eventually have to switch to weapons with tactical attatchments- i.e. Suppressors and flashlights- at night. * A "voting" round where everyone decides what gamemode and map they want to have; it can be every once in a while. * For Game-modes to be random for each map, so there is a random chance of any game-mode. * Night operations (like BF4) but with no radar and optional NVG goggles as a random option on the larger maps like Zavod * Gibbing ** For those of you unaware, Gibbing is essentially heads exploding and arms and legs being torn off. However, this feature should only be available on guns like the Deagle, BFG 50, shotguns, and any fully automatic gun firing a full power rifle cartridge (unless it's below approx. 480 RPM, so HCAR won't gib, but SCAR-H would) *** The mp412 rex fires 357 rounds so would also make sense for gibbing **** I know that, and as such, gibbing isn't restricted to full auto guns only, it is only restricted to full auto guns only when talking about full power rifle rounds. Just to clarify. ''-CamaroKidBB * Bullet Hit sound (body). * Footsteps sound disabled upon crawling. ** ''My preference only, but I'd like footsteps to be disabled on crouch, to be more lenient. -CamaroKidBB * More realistic nights * Weather (rain, snow) * Competitive Gameplay * Squad mechanic similar to the Battlefield series ** This would mean that you could only spawn on squad members, thus reducing the amount of players spawning on teammates just to get a kill. * Possibly Specializations and Squad Specializations, the latter being able to build up on the above Squad mechanic mentioned. * More variation to gun reload sound ** Also, the reload sounds seem unrealistic to me. -Kobile * Crates (Able to be opened for 100 Credits per crate. Gives out alternate reticules for sights, knife variants, camos, and Kill Counters for any gun) * The ability to "zoom" in from the hip for PDWs, similarly to the alternative "sight" on Shotguns by pressing T without a canted sight. It should function similarly to Bad Company 2's shotgun zoom ability, causing the PDW to come closer towards the center of the screen, allowing for more accurate "hipfire" and the ability to more clearly see your Laser sight. * Greater Exp. awarded for killing higher ranked people. The higher the rank, the more exp that is awarded. This is to encourage players (particularly snipers) to try to eliminate "officers", as is done in real life. It would also give the higher ranks something to do, since the game is probably too easy for them now. * Wound Effect from COD 1 (Blurry vision,ringing) * Wound effects. Meaning you shouldn't be able to immediately walk away and shoot perfectly fine after getting shot in the face by a sniper rifle. Even just small things like blurry vision, double vision, or the radar going weird for a few seconds after taking a head shot. Reduced speed after getting shot in the leg. Increased recoil or reduced hipfire stability and aim stability when shot in the arm, and the inability to sprint when shot in the chest. Severity depending on what weapon was used and how many times the player was hit. Any one of those would help to increase the overall realism. * The ability to spend credits to give a favorite gun a name, that could then be seen on killcam, with the gun type in parantheses beneath it. Example: You were killed by xXMLGn00b_slayerXx with Lead Rain (M60) * If you spot an enemy, it will show the emblem of their class (Assault is a fist, Scout is a pair of binoculars, Support is an ammo box, and Recon is a crosshair) , and the distance of the target. ** Example of marker: '+ Dist. 465' (This means the target is a Recon, and is standing 465 studs away). * Fire rate decay (only for LMG's. This would resemble an overheat mechanic, yet would still be more leniant than an overheat mechanic. While there was fire rate decay in the game, it should come back, and instead of it kicking in after 10 rounds fired, make it kick in after 20 rounds fired. This encourages bursts of LMG fire rather than spraying the entire mag) ** This used to be implemented for all weapons, but because of its general hate it was removed. Don't expect it to be re-implemented. ''-FG Attachments * Drum Mag (For Every Gun, your choice if also Pistols should have it) * Extended Magazines * Dual Mags (a-la Black Ops 1) * ZF 39 4x (It has the same reticle as K98ks scope in CoR,correct me if thats wrong) * Dual Wield ** P''referrably Dual Wield would be pistol-only and not for high damage pistols like the Deagle and MP412- zebramax * Sniper Spotting Scope (Battlefield Bad Company 2); feature essentially added in the Ballistics Tracker as of the January 2 update ** I know the Ballistics Tracker is here, but I would like for a "Spotting Scope" to be featured in Phantom Forces instead of having just a Ballistics Tracker. When hovering over a hostile, they should be instantly spotted, but there would be ''no bullet drop icon nor any way to see who else is there besides where your scope directly hovers on. Basically a BT but with a bit more tactical use instead of the garbage that only Bush Wookies use. ''-FactionGuerrilla * Tactical Flashlight * SUIT scope * Under barrel grenade launchers for smoke, flare and EMP (not explosive as it would be op) ** Maybe if the explosive radius of a HE frag was smaller than the regular FRAG grenade, then it could work. Either that, or it could just shoot 40mm FRAG rounds- ones that act similar to the hand-pulled counterparts. ''-FactionGuerrilla * Pistol Flashlight * Half and Full Ring Sights for Primaries * Rifle Grenade (Only usable for the DMRs,pressing X will activate the mode,then left click to fire.It has 1 ammo and 42 reserve.Nerfed because you need to insert blank cartidges and put on the grenade.Makes sense when the M1 Garand is added) * Kill counter in the 'other' category of attachments; unlocked straight away. Digital counter on the side of the gun that counts your kills with that gun; 5 digit counter (counts from 00001 to 99999). ** TL;DR: Basically the StatTrak from Counter Strike: Global Offensive *** ''(...Or the Weapon Prestige upgrade from CoD: Black Ops 3!) ''-FactionGuerrilla * Quickdraw Grip * Heavy/Long Barrel * Straight Pull Bolt * Optic Magnifier * MP5K's prototype foregrip (Exclusive to the MP5K) * Tracker Sight (Works similarly to the Ballistics Tracker, and same model even, except for a cyan dot reticle on the center of the screen, the phone is mounted sideways, and the mounting is in the center, instead of offset. This attachment is different from Ballistics Tracker in that it spots players using red squares on center mass instead of yellow diamonds on the head and cannot calculate ballistics. Due to positioning, the Tracker Sight offers less peripheral vision than many non-VCOG sights (Think Target Finder peripheral vision from BLOPS 2). Same magnification as Comp Aimpoint) * Optic Magnification Changer (Changes magnification of scope) * OKP-7 Russian Red Dot Sight * SilencerCo Osprey ** Don't question their name, "silencer" when they make suppressors. * Slug rounds (100-34 damage with 3.0x headshot multiplier, shotguns only) '(In-Game, but with 3.0x-2.5x damage increase, and 1.8x headshot and 1.5x bodyshot)' * Frag rounds (70-30 damage, with 10 stud explosive radius, with explosion dealing 50 damage within a 5 stud radius, shotguns only) * Bayonet (Longer knife range, with slower stab animation) (Alternatively, placing the user in a charging animation that you cannot cancel, is faster than running with the gun, and will kill the target in one hit) * Custom Fire Selector ** ''Since Phantom Forces is its own custom game, why not make custom Attachments for the game itself? This Attachment would reside in the "Other" section, and would make changing firing modes extremely rapid, similarly to the Black Ops 2 variant or Battlefield 3 version versus the slow and casual flick of the switch currently in-game. --''FactionGuerrilla * Bipod (zero recoil when prone, and no sway) * Underbarrel Serbu Shotgun (acts the same way as the regular Serbu Shotgun, except you cannot put on attachments (due to it being an attachment itself), and cannot aim down sight.) * A gun modification that allows your weapon to fire in only one configuration- automatic, burst, or semiauto. Each would come with their own unique quirks to buff the fire mode. Similar to PAYDAY 2. * Zielgerat 1229 (German Night Vision scope designed for the StG-44 Assualt rifle.Basically the VCOG 6x with a redesigned reticle and night vision,10x sniper is way to much) * Auto-Burst from Black Ops 3 ** ''It would be equippable on any burst-fire weapon, but would reduce the fire rate so that it's not completely OP. It should have a short delay between bursts in order to reward those who have a good trigger finger. ''-FG * "Classic" Burst mode ** ''Not sure what it could exactly be named as an attachment, but it would also be used only on any gun that can burst. It would make the gun turn back into its original form ''before ''the burst fire "nerf/buff/patch". In other words, you don't have to hold down the LMB any more. ''-FG * Special, "upgraded" versions of attachments ** ''I feel like they should act similarly to the SLS Series that Camaro has typed up- unlock by X amount of kills with them- similarly to the Pro version of Perks in the CoD series, ''but ''they would have some downside to them. For example, the Compensator would reduce horizontal recoil to nearly nilch, but noticably increase vertical recoil. -FG Weapons (All past era weapons should have REALISTIC stats - not very competitive with today's guns. Please take this into account.) Assault Rifles/Carbines * XM8 Prototype (Confirmed) * G3A3 (Original G3 Variant Confirmed, AG-3 In-Game) * STG-44 (Confirmed) ** HMG STG as an alternative, either in 5.56x45mm (50+1 per mag, 33-24 damage), or 7.62x39mm (30+1 per mag, 36-20 damage). The HMG STG looks no different from the STG-44, except for the lengthened magwell, H&K trigger pack, and tactical rail in the place of the rear iron sights. * FG42 * HK416 * F2000 (Confirmed) * Tar-21 (Confirmed) * AK-47 (Added) * AEK-971 (Confirmed) * Sa vz. 58 (Confirmed) ** As a option the gun should have either Kalashnikov or M4 mags as per the real thing (wasn't sure if to put this in attachments or as a note on the gun) * ACW-R/Magpul Masada (Confirmed) * Beowulf .50 ** Modified AR-15. Very high damage gun. Semi-automatic, but low rate of fire and incredible recoil. Low muzzle velocity means big bullet drop very fast, making it useful almost exclusively in short-medium range combat. As it is, I highly doubt this will be added, but hey, a guy can dream. ** STG-45 (Late war variant of STG-44,issued to Volksturm,but that might be false) ** Gustloff Volkssturmgewehr (Issured only to Volksturm.It might not be added,but if it does,I expect the Rank be 1 because of it being garbage,if its not,then its lower then AK-12) *** Obrez is Rank 117 and it's garbage. :P -CamaroKidBB *** High ranks require skill.-Author PDWs * Thompson M1A1 (Weapon model in game for Devs/Testers only) * PP-2000 (Confirmed) * AKS-74u (Confirmed for Carbine class) * Sten (Put back into the game for public use) (Confirmed; Present during Alpha) * SR3M (In-Game as a Carbine) * SR2M (SR-2 Verska Variant Confirmed) * PP90M1 (PP-90 Variant Confirmed) * Kriss Vector (Super Vector Variant Confirmed) * CBJ-MS (Confirmed) * PP-19 (Confirmed) * GA 10" * Floro (MK-9 Variant Confirmed) * PVAR * Ruger 10/22 FA (FA for Full Auto. There have been open bolt conversions done on the 10/22 that allow it to fire at an extremely high rate of fire, rivalling or even matching the AN-94's burst fire RPM. Fire rate would be about 1,650 RPM, damage is 25-17, and capacity is 25 rounds (no +1, because of its open bolt nature).). * Colt SMG 639 (The burst counterpart to the 635. The 639 fires at 1,200 RPM in 3-round bursts, has much lower recoil, and is otherwise identical to the 635.) * MP 3008 (German submachinegun built for Volksturm,Rank 1,is extremly bad) ** Again, Obrez is rank 117, and is crap. And besides, just because they're civilian arms doesn't mean they should be balanced bad. Just look at the BFG. It's nigh broken, if it isn't already. -CamaroKidBB ** Its not a civilian fire arm,its a German SMG used for the German militia,the Volksturm.Im saying its Rank 1 because its crude design.-Author * MP40 (Infamous German SMG. Enough said) * PPSH 41 (Russian SMG featured in almost all WW2 Games) * M1 Thompson (Different from M1A1 variant) * M1,M1A1,M1A2,and M1A3 Carbine (American made Carbine,M1A1 has faster walk speed,M1A2 has automatic capabilities,and the M1A3 has night vision sight as dfault,along with night vision) ** M1A1 is the folding stock, M1A2 is correctly known as the M2, and the M1A3 is correctly known as the M3. Also, I highly doubt the M3 will be its own weapon, and only the M1 and M2 carbines will be included, should they be added. -CamaroKidBB ** Then they would have to add the night vision scope as default,its much easier for the M3 Carbine with night vision,in the case of the G36 and AUG A1 with a default sight.-Author LMGs * Rheinmetall MG3 (Confirmed) * LSAT (Confirmed) * M27 IAR (Confirmed) * M249 SAW (Two variants of the gun; one with a 30-round magazine with quicker reloads (or maybe a Beta C-Mag for the lols), and another with a 150-round belt mag, but far slower reload.) (Confirmed) ' * MG42 (1,350 RPM Fire rate, 24-20 damage, and 50 round drum, but cannot accept attachments) '(MG3 Variant Confirmed) * PKP Pecheneg (Confirmed) * "RPN-94" (Fictional development of the AN-94 design with a longer barrel, bipod, and 95+1 round AK74 drum. Fires at an automatic burst of 1,800 RPM per burst, at 375 bursts per minute. It may be fictional, but we could see such gun in the 2020's, which is when BF4 takes place, which is what Phantom Forces is largely based off of; as such, it is a prototype weapon, and can only be bought when the other LMG's are unlocked). * HCAR/BAR (20/30 round magazine, 50-34 damage w/ 1.4x head multiplier (the 34 damage is that it still has the 3 shot kill of the similar M1 Garand, but does not have the 2-hit headshot potential the M1 Garand has).) (Confirmed) * GPMG/FN MAG * M1895 'Potato Digger' Machine Gun * M2 Browning (450 RPM, 75-49 damage, 200-300 stud range, 100 round belt with 250 in reserve, but can only be deployed with tripod which takes 5 seconds, and moves at the same speed as BFG-50 when undeployed, and completely immobile deployed.). * MG34 (Faster spring and walk speed then MG42, lower RPM) ** Just so you know, MG42 is lighter than the MG34. Could only be for balancing reasons lmao. -CamaroKidBB '' Sniper/Marksman Rifles * Barrett M95 '(Confirmed)' * SV98 '(Confirmed)' * M14 Mod 0 Enhanced Battle Rifle '(M21/M14 Variant Confirmed)' * M1 Garand (Should deal about 50-40 damage at 100-150 stud max/min range, and a slower 275 RPM as opposed to 444, and cannot reload until empty, with a 1.5/2 second empty reload speed) '(Confirmed)' ** There could also be a M1 Tanker Garand that fires faster at 375 RPM, but only deals 50-34 at 50-90 max/min range (to accurately represent the effects of the shorter barrel and less powerful .308 cartridge fired) * Lee Enfield * Fn Fal '(Confirmed)' * Serbu BFG .50 '(Added)' * L96A1 Arctic Sniper '(AWP Variant Confirmed, L115 Variant Made)' * MSSR (heavily modified M16 Sniper Rifle for the Philippine Marine Scout Snipers) * Type 56 (Like the SKS, in fact a Chinese copy, but has 10 rounds, loaded via stripper clip when empty, loaded individually when rounds are still chambered) * Ruger 10/22 Integrally Suppressed (35-24 damage, 25+1 round mag, 2/2.5 second reload, and standard DMR multipliers (1.5x head, 1.2x torso)) * AR-15 (The civilian variant, similar in traits to the SKS, but deals 37-27 damage, has sniper rifle bullet drop, 90 max - 140 min range, MK11 reload, otherwise identical) * PTRS-41 (100-80 damage, 100 max - 200 min range, 60 RPM fire rate, heavy recoil, long reload, slow movement speed, 150 stud zero (as opposed to 200 stud zero standard of other snipers). I dunno how tf to balance a semi auto anti-tank rifle, but if this is more balanced than the BFG 50, I'm surprised (not really).) * RN-50 (Single shot, 5-6 second reload, 275 stud zero, incompatable with Ballistics Tracker, and 110-105 damage. Every other trait is identical to BFG 50.) * Panzerbusche 39 (No scope attachments as a nerf) (Sniper) (Shoots through walls, single shot falling block) ** ''All snipers shoot through walls, and changed the information to the correct action of the PB-39, which is a single shot falling block. -CamaroKidBB ** Thanks for the correction.-Author * M1903 Springfield (Sniper) (American bolt action sniper,it has a simple cross sight) * K98k (Sniper) (German bolt action sniper,it has the ZF 39 4x avaliable to other weapons as an attachment) * G43 (DMR) (German semi with 10 rounds in each mag,works like the SKS) Shotguns * DB Shotgun (Giubelio O/U and Citori Variants Confirmed) * Saiga 12K (Confirmed) * SPAS-12 (Confirmed) * Neostead NS2000 Combat Shotgun * Ithaca 37 (Confirmed) * AA-12 (Confirmed) * Serbu Super-Shorty (secondary gun made by Serbu, creator of the BFG .50) (Added) * Benelli M1014 * Trench Gun (Pump action shotgun in CoR) * IZH-43 DB Shotgun (DB Shotgun in CoR) * M30 Luftwaffe Drilling (German shotgun,it has two barrels for shotgun and one barrel for rifle rounds) Pistols * WWII M1911 (More powerful variant of the modern M1911 that can't accept attachments) * Beretta 93R (Added) * .44 Magnum (Weapon Model Made) * Hi Standard HDM (Integrally suppressed .22LR pistol) * Webley IV * APS stechkin (OTs-38 Variant Confirmed) * FN 57 (Confirmed) * Glock 19 * Walther P99 (Confirmed) * Walther PPQ * Walther PK380 * Luger P08 * Walther P38 * Welrod (Unremovable suppressor) (Bolt action,best used for stealth) ** All integrally suppressed weapons cannot have their suppressors removed. Also, damage might be amped up to balance the bolt action nature of the Welrod. -CamaroKidBB ** Thanks for the info on integrally suppressed weapons,it has been fixed.-Author * Volkspistole (Crude 9mm which will replace M9 as primary) ** This is a modern military FPS, NOT a WW2 shooter set in 1945 Germany. However, it can still be included as a high rank troll weapon. -CamaroKidBB ** It could be used for trolling,but the only thing I know is alot of reserve ammo to damage. -Author Melee Weapons On a side note, there is basically no point upgrading knives stats as barely anybody uses them and faster knifing would just imbalance knifing within the game due to spammers. (Knife variants could be OK if they were just reskins of the Knife, and just look cool.) * Balisong (butterfly knife, extra speed) * Karambit (slower, but extra damage) * The almighty golden spork! * Sharpened Candy Cane (Just a Christmas-themed reskin for the holiday season) SLS Series Weapons The SLS weapons (SLS for StyLis Studios) are fictional prototype weapons, that are unlocked after the player achieves 1,500 kills (or 2,000 kills for snipers) on all weapons within the class. The unlock methods will encourage weapon variety, which is necessary to get these elusive weapons. * SLS-001-RAIL (Sniper Rifle) (Bolt-action single shot similar to the BFG, except it is a railgun, which means it fires projectiles at an extremely fast velocity, with no bullet drop, and has a lethal explosive radius of 2.5 studs. Deals 200 flat damage, which means it can one-hit anywhere even through walls (but you still can't see through them lol), and has a scope double the magnification of the other sniper rifle scopes, with a simple cross design (a-la M1903 scope). However, movement and scope-in time is slow, reload is 4 seconds long, it only comes with 10 bullets (+1 loaded), the gun is loud enough to be heard from 1,000 studs away, and it cannot accept any barrel attachments.) * SLS-050-ASLT (Assault Rifle) (Assault rifle that prints its own rounds, print rate of 1 bullet per 0.5 seconds. Fires at 720 RPM, and deals 26-21 damage. However, as seen, the SLS-050-ASLT has a low 4-hit range compared to other Assault Rifles, and cannot grab bullets from other assault rifles, or even itself, to balance its 3D-printing capability. It has no reserve ammo, as every bullet that is printed goes straight in the magazine.) * SLS-005-PLSM (Shotgun) (Semi-auto shotgun that uses plasma for fiery CQB destruction, which deals consistent one-hit kills at close range (up to 50 studs, for 1-hit range, and will 3-hit at its maximum range of 100 studs), but are useless at long range. Firecap is at 200 RPM. The 'magazine' is a battery that holds the plasma that is inserted where a mag on the AK would go, and provides enough energy for 5 shots. Has no reload penalty, nor can it take any different shell types due to its nature. Again, cannot accept barrel attachments.) * SLS-010-HPRB (DMR) (2-round hyper-burst DMR similar to the AN-94, but fires 7.62x51mm NATO bullets. Has more recoil than the AN-94, as well as far fewer bullets, but can one-burst an enemy in the head at any range. It's a bullpup design similar in design to the GM6 Lynx. Hyper-burst is at 1,800 RPM like the AN-94, but only allows 180 bursts per minute.) * SLS-040-CCAR (Carbine) (Automatic caseless suppressed carbine. Incredibly quiet, and deals 25-18 damage, at 800 RPM. 4-hit range is short, but the effective masking range is 10 studs, most effective of any suppressed gun, integral or otherwise.) * SLS-060-SMG (PDW) ** I'll put my own thought into the PDW before Camaro adds his own thought in. IMO the PDW should have an incredibly high RoF- possibly matching the BO3 Vesper (1200 RPM), whilst sporting a great hipfire spread and reload speed. However, it would have an extremely low damage per bullet and permanently switched to fully automatic. It also would not be able to equip any underbarrel attachment due to having an integrated foregrip. -FG *** That's great! The gun could also probably have tons of vertical recoil, and maybe a drastically increased empty reload speed time (tactical 2 seconds, empty 3.5 seconds). Keep in mind the number in the middle is the capacity, not counting the one in the chamber. ''-CamaroKidBB * SLS-150-GAT (LMG) (6-barrel handheld LMG. Unlike conventional miniguns, this one doesn't run on batteries. When you shoot, the muzzle energy goes into the muzzle brakes on top, slanted to encourage the barrels to spin. The longer you shoot, the faster the fire rate. Fire rate starts at 420 RPM, then slowly climbs up to 1,200 RPM in a span of about 6 seconds. Deals 45-30 damage.) Gadgets Grenades * Smoke Grenade '(Confirmed)' * Molotovs '(Confirmed)' ** ''Molotovs don't make sense for a modern combat role as they were a improvised weapon used by the Finnish army in the winter war, incendiary grenades however do make sense and do basically the same thing with a more realistic aesthetic-zebramax * Sticky Grenade (Fictional Gammon Grenade Sticky Variant Confirmed) * Impact Grenade (Confirmed) * Flare (IF a dark map gets added (added ->)or help needed) (Confirmed) * EMP grenades (similar to tom clancys : ghost recon, these would blind radar and maybe the ammo counter) * Stielhandgranate series (Famously called the Stick grenade or Potato masher) * Grenade,Hand,Anti tank No.74 (Aka sticky grenade, sticks onto enemies, it is highly inaccurate by throwing though, you must use it in close quarters by holding G next to an enemy. It is a last resort to support your team and to defeat the enemy.) ** These grenades were included in CoR 5, and last I checked, they were throwable. -CamaroKidBB ** Im trying to say you can also stick it on,the throwing is less accurate.-Author * No 82. Grenade (Called the gammon grenade,its flexible) Explosives * M320 (Weapon Model Made) * RPG-7 V2 (Original RPG-7 Variant Confirmed) * SMAW (Confirmed) * Panzerfaust (Modern) (Maybe Unrelated Panzerfaust 3 Confirmed) * Panzershrek * Bazooka * C4 (Confirmed) * Piat Launcher * Mortar (M224 Confirmed) ** Firing smoke, explosive and flare (for dark maps) * M25 lever action 3-shot Bazooka (It was a real Bazooka prototype that sadly got dropped as soon as it was fielded) * Improvised Molotov Launcher (More of a tactical launcher, can block off access points for objectives because fire, can light up some objectives, also because fire, and the molotovs can kill if the user keeps standing in the fire for longer than 1 second (fire damage still goes for 10 DPS for 5 seconds). However, there is are catches, as the launcher is reloaded rather slowly, replacing the rear air tank and front molotov, and igniting said molotov, and the fired molotovs can only kill instantly on direct contact, and there is a lot of projectile drop (firing flat will only cover 25 studs before falling).) * Sturmpistole (A pistol which shoots a grenade) * Panzerfaust (WW2) (Replaces the grenade and is one shot. You cannot shoot more) * M9 Bazooka (Default sight is reflex I believe) * M1A1 Bazooka (Telescopic sight) ** I know we're going overkill on variants if even ROCKET LAUNCHERS have variants. -CamaroKidBB * Granatwerfer (A mortar) * Mk 2. Frag (The famous Pinable grenade) * M67 (More likeley to be added then Mk2) Passive Gadgets * LIFE-2 Autoinjector (Battlefield: Bad Company) ** This would have a cooldown, but it can be either injected into yourself or a teammate to begin the healing process. Either that, or it can become the Campaign variant where it instantly heals you up to 100 health, but has quite a long time to regenerate. '' * Adrenaline Shot ** ''A shot of Adrenaline would increase walkspeed, and health regeneration speed, but would have a temporary effect before needing to recharge. * Motion Sensor (Battlefield: Bad Company 2 / Battlefield 4) ** Like Bad Company 2, it should be able to be tossed and track enemy players in the area * Wehrmachtkanister (German water holder,it increases walkspeed,but is three time use each round until death,you cannot press F5 as well to refill) * Minensuchgerat 42 (German mine sweeper,in PF,it will detect grenades in 1 hit KO range,marking grenades with a yellow triangle,nerfed as it needs time to "sweep" the area) Maps * Operation Metro (Battlefield 3) (BF4 Version added to Game now) ** The Battlefield 3 version would be a nice addition because it is a much more balanced map as opposed to the variant currently in game * Nuketown (CoD: Black Ops 1) ** Great map, but in Black Ops there are 6 players per team while Phantom Forces has 16, which would make the map unbalanced. -Kobile * Laguna Alta (Battlefield Bad Company 2) * Hijacked (CoD: Black Ops 2) * Combine (CoD: Black Ops 3) ** That'd be a nice pick, but the map may have to be modified to include ladders, floors in between where the wall run places would be, and would have to be designed to be more contemporary, rather than the futuristic look. However, the map in general would be a nice breath of fresh air from the long-range oriented, big maps Shay keeps pumping out. ''-CamaroKidBB * Operation Locker (Battlefield 4) * Ziba Tower (Battlefield 3) ** ''Must... Have... CQC maps... ''-FactionGuerrilla * D-Day Beach Remastered (Albeit with more modern details, like a crashed helicopter in the beach's center, museums and memorials beyond the trenches, and perhaps all-around cleaning up the map.) * Omaha Beach (Basically alot of bunkers with an actual inside rather then D-Day beach (Bunkers have ladders,etc.) * Heart of the Reich (Found in WaW) * Downfall (WaW) * Burn 'Em Out (WaW) * Their Land,Their Blood (WaW) ** ''I highly doubt campaign missions from W@W will be included as multiplayer maps. -CamaroKidBB ** Yes,they will probally not be added,but it would be amazing if it did.-Author Game modes * Capture the Flag * King of the Hill (Already Added) ** To have the Hill have multiple places to spawn and move around to mid-match. ***''Basically Hardpoint - zebramax'' * Search and Destroy * Infected * Gun Game (with teams, and *maybe* 2 kills before increasing gun level) * War (a-la CoD 3 or CoD W@W) * Scavenger (Battlefield 3) * Kill Trade (Everyone starts with half the max points. Kill a person, your team gains a point and the enemy team loses a point as well. 10 tickets deplete every 5 seconds for both teams.) * Ordinance Drop (Essentially TDM, but an ammunition crate will originally spawn in one of few pre-determined locations, and every once in a while it will despawn to move to another spot. When an enemy dies, their weapon is not dropped, meaning that the only way to replenish ammunition is to be nearby the ammo box.) * Powerup (Pickups are scattered all around the map, replenishing every once in a while. The powerups give ammunition, grenades, and health, whilst modified guns- such as a BFG with a Ballistics Tracker- also are found throughout the map that only spawn once per game round. Health never regenerates through the gamemode, forcing you to keep moving and keep fighting instead of taking cover. Makes for a Doom-styled game match while allowing people to "try out" weapons they have not unlocked yet, and high-end attachments along with them. * Assasination (Teams have to guard this one player who is chosen at random,if he is killed three times,the team who killed him wins.This works for both teams,there is only Assualt for guarders,recon for snipers,and weapons are restricted with only sniper rifles,assualt rifles,and carbines.The person who kills the one who is guarded gets the same EXP as capturing a flare.This is meant to be realistic) * Invasion (Teams ie. Ghosts invade and Phantoms defend.There are places to defend such as the crane,and the invaders must capture it and the other places.The defenders spawns decrease as invaders capture the defending places ie. Crane and gas station are captured,Phantoms must spawn from the building next to the crane.It is different from flare as there is no flare) * Tank Battle (I know this might look like a noobs idea,but its a gamemode,not a perk or something.Anyway,when there are tank battles,assualt turns into medium tanks,support turns into Self propelled Artillery,Scout turns to light tanks,and Recon turns into tank destroyers.SPAs,Mediums,and lights can only shoot one time and no scope.Tank destroyers have scopes but have slower reload.This is ment to be realistic and this gamemode will not appear in maps where the tanks can't fit ie. Mall) Balancing (Please keep it reasonable, like keeping to the weapon's capabilities in real life, no "LOLOLOL BUFF BFG TO FIRE AT 600 RPM AND DO 1,337 DAMAGE WITH 420 ROUNDS LOLOLOL") * Serbu Shotgun (fire rate buff from 90 RPM to anywhere between 100-120 RPM) * AUG A2 (recoil reduced to little vertical recoil and no horizontal recoil) ** Aug already has no recoil - zebramax *** A2 has a lot of recoil for having slowest reload in class (tied with AUG A1 and A3), lowest long range damage in class, and a fire rate inferior to many assault rifles. ** Possibly have it do that, or swap damage ballistics with the A1 so you actually have a reason to use the A2. ''-FG * Dragunov SVU (losing one-hit to torso capability and re-gaining one-hit headshot at all ranges capability) ** the Dragunov SVU cannot one hit to the torso from full health but should 1 shot to the head at all ranges - zebramax *** Since its re-balancing into the DMR category, the SVU can no longer 1-hit to the head at all ranges, but can one-hit to the torso at max damage range. ** Dragunov SVU gets slower RPM because of spammers abusing it. *** SVU has a niche role right now IMO. It needs a higher RoF if anything due to its unavoidable two hit ability. BTW your SVU suggestion should be with the other SVU. 'Yer welcome. -FG * AUG A3 (less side-by-side recoil) ** The aug already has basically no recoil, suggesting to nerf its already non-existant recoil is pointless - zebramax *** The A3 has lots of side-to-side recoil, and not to mention the second lowest 4-hit range in class, second only to the integrally suppressed AS Val, and I'm not saying make the side-by-side recoil non-existent. * M93R (less recoil, but range is reduced from 30 max - 60 min to 20 max - 50 min) * Frags (lethal radius should be reduced from ~35 studs to ~17.5 studs) ** Fixes to the frag so it doesn't fall through the floor would also be nice * AG-3 (Similarly to Bad Company 2; its recoil should ''decrease per shot, making it more accurate the longer you fire it) ** AG-3 Recoil is already fairly easy to control * BFG 50 (Damage reduced to 95-90, but bullet drop is reduced so it will be zeroed at 400 studs as opposed to 200 studs like the Intervention or Remington 700) (Alternatively, reduce its damage back down to 105-95, and remove compatibility with the Ballistics Tracker attachment and cannot pick up any ammo from any gun except itself, to better justify the ludicrous reserve ammo for its 'mag' size) (Yet another method, this time decreasing the damage to 95-100. This means the BFG will only become effective at 250 studs, and remove compatibility with Ballistics Tracker. This means the fanboys can have their powerful gun at long distance, but the precious look on their face when they realize they can't 360noscope someone from 100 studs away. It will also make the BFG unique, as it becomes the only gun that actually raises damage at a distance.) * Obrez (Remove spread entirely, and bullet drop is at comparable to at most the Dragunov SVU.) * Colt SMG 635 (reduce recoil, but also reduce damage from 34-18 to 32-18. Even then it can still have the time-to-kill advantage over other PDW's.) ** Took the SMG 635 out for a spin before. It's a buzzsaw if you hipfire it only- VCog, Vertical, Laser, and Suppressor gives it practically no hipfire recoil. It's scary. I would say just nerf the damage. ''-FG * MP5 Family ** MP10 (Decrease hipfire accuracy, but also change the ADS recoil pattern to have horizontal-esque recoil versus the MP5) ** MP5 (Increase ADS accuracy, and reduce horizontal recoil) *** ''MP5 can already hit 200+ stud targets with ease. -CamaroKidBB ** MP5SD (Give it a 3-hit kill range, and increase ADS accuracy) *** Personally, I think stretching out the min damage range will be good enough. -CamaroKidBB ** MP5K (Increase hipfire accuracy, and reduce FSM when hipfiring. Increase max damage range, but reduce min damage range.) Category:Pistols